The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting device.
A light emitting device is a device to convert electrical energy into light energy. The light emitting device includes a light emitting diode (LED) and a laser diode (LD). For example, the light emitting device may represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
The light emitting device may constitute a light emitting source realized by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
The light emitting device is packaged so that the light emitting device may be realized in the form of a light emitting device package to represent various colors, and the light emitting device package has been applied to various fields such as a lighting indicator, a character indicator, an image indicator, and a lighting device to represent colors.